


listen; learn

by ninespercentage (nicrt)



Series: always. [1]
Category: Nine Percent, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 百分九少年 | Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/ninespercentage
Summary: zhengting speaks. ziyi listens.





	listen; learn

ziyi wakes to fluttering kisses across his shoulders, with fingers tracing unfamiliar patterns on his back. the hands skim daringly close to his sides - he almost bursts into a fit of soft laughter - but they fall back to their strange trails. the kisses roam, from the protrusions of his shoulder blades, the faint knobs of his spine, to the nape of his neck. it tickles there as well, and he doesn't stop the quiet chuckle that escapes him. hands and lips still for a moment. arms then wriggle their way around him, pulling him backwards into a warm body. a chin props itself onto his shoulder, snuggling itself into the crook of ziyi's neck.

'morning,' a pair of lips caressed his ear, teeth just shy of his earlobe.

ziyi opens his eyes, a smile forming on his face. 'morning.' he returns the greeting.

his arm - the one free and not used to cushion ziyi's head - goes around the other's own. lies atop of the other's. their hands meet; his palm rests on the back of ziyi's hand. their fingers lace together. lock together.

'how long...?' ziyi starts.

'a little before you woke up.' zhengting answers. ziyi hears a smile in the whisper. 'you snore.'

his laughter has always been quiet, soft, and subtle. the embodiment of his existence, zhengting once said to him. so he laughs that way again, and zhengting giggles with him.

'it's not loud. it's very you-like.' zhengting peppers kisses behind the shell of his ear. 'it reminds me of a cat's purr.'

ziyi hums in acknowledgement. he thinks of staying put, like this, just listening to zhengting speak and kiss him. then, he thinks otherwise and shifts.

he moves to turn, so zhengting slides away for a moment. their hands never part from the other, and when ziyi is comfortably on his back, zhengting comes back to his side. their locked hands fall on ziyi's stomach.

ziyi looks to his side. zhengting has fit himself like a glove right beside him. one arm folded to cushion his head; it stretches so that he could touch ziyi's hair.

'you've got pretty moles too,' zhengting's hair stops right above his eyebrows. his eyes sparkles as he talks.

'so you kissed them?' ziyi's morning voice has always been low, husky. a change from his usual lighter tone. zhengting says he sounds a little bit stronger in that way.

'they're very, very, very pretty.' the other reaffirms. his grin wrinkles the corners of his eyes. 'so yes, i kissed them.'

ziyi returns the smile with his own; closed-lip, making him look mysterious and intriguing. according to zhengting.

zhengting falls silent. a comfortable one, the ones he has with ziyi often. ziyi watches bright, brown eyes dart about. he imagines them looking at his own pair of dark, brown ones. his sharp jawline. his high cheekbones. his defined nose. his thin lips.

'have i ever told you how pink your lips are?' zhengting asks. he leans forward to brush a chaste kiss against ziyi's. 'they're-'

'soft pink.' ziyi breathes out, barely an inch away from zhengting's face. 'like cotton candy.'

zhengting's grin widens; wider than ziyi has ever seen. 'so you do listen.'

there's a pause as ziyi processes that. he knows it shows on his face; surprise. 

it's not a question. it's a statement. a discovery. it shouldn't have been one.

so he shifts again - they have to let go of their hands - for now - so that he faces zhengting fully. wraps an arm around the other's slim waist to pull him tight against him. twines his legs together with his, feet touching. one hand cups his face, palm caressing his cheek. brown eyes gaze into brown eyes.

zhengting has a heart for a face. a small nose sitting pretty between two rosy cheeks. thin lip above a fuller one, that pull into a smile that shine like starlight. carries a voice as loud and high as his heart and soul, like chimes in the wind.

he takes zhengting's upper lip between his own, kisses him deep and long and breathlessly. little moans leave zhengting; loud and high like always. his eyes are glazed over but they still glowed, when they part for breath. ziyi tilts his head forward, touches zhengting's forehead with his own. lock gazes, brown to brown.

'listen to you, zhu zhengting?' ziyi asks.

zhengting smiles, laughs gently. 'yes, wang ziyi; to me.' his teeth shows as he grins.

ziyi smiles, closed-lipped, the sides lifting.

'always.'

**Author's Note:**

> why am i only creative at night?


End file.
